


Killua Doesn't Like NGL

by Solstice51



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Clueless Gon Freecs, Cute, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Gay Panic, Horseback Riding, M/M, NGL Horseriding Scene, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice51/pseuds/Solstice51
Summary: Killua already hated NGL.  Nothing against people wanting to live naturally but using horses to get everywhere?!  Usually Killua wouldn't mind that, but he had to share a horse with Gon.  Which wouldn't have been bad under normal circumstances.  But Killua did not, under any circumstances, want to have to hold Gon while riding a horse.  Cause then he might enjoy it too much or he might hold Gon wrong and Gon would figure out his feelings.  And he couldn't control the horse because he didn't know how!In other words, Killua being a gay disaster.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Killua Doesn't Like NGL

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Togashi, the creator of Hunter x Hunter, owns these characters, not me. Also, I have an account on Wattpad so if you saw this fanfic there as well, don't worry, I'm the same person.

Killua already hated NGL. Nothing against people wanting to live naturally but using horses to get everywhere?! Usually Killua wouldn’t mind that, but he had to share a horse with Gon. Which wouldn’t have been bad under normal circumstances. But Killua did not, under any circumstances, want to have to hold Gon while riding a horse. Cause then he might enjoy it too much or he might hold Gon wrong and Gon would figure out his feelings. And he couldn’t control the horse because he didn’t know how!

So instead, he stood on the horse, brooding at his dilemma and how hard and uncomfortable it was to stand on a moving horse. A few of the others in the group looked at him strangely, especially the translator. He couldn’t blame them. After all he was standing on a horse! How much more show off could he get?!

“Killua!” Gon called back.

Killua looked at his friend. “What is it?”

“Isn’t it uncomfortable standing? Why don’t you sit? I don’t bite,” Gon invited.

That’s the problem, Killua thought. “No, I’m perfectly fine like this.” The second he finished speaking, the horse turned and Killua nearly fell off, letting out a yelp as he tried to regain his balance.

Gon laughed. “Just sit down. You look like a lunatic.”

Aw, great! Now he’s suspicious of me! Killua carefully sat down, resting his back against Gon’s “Better?” he asked.

Gon laughed. “I don’t have some contagious illness, last time I checked. Is there some reason you don’t want to sit properly?”

Killua’s cheeks turned pink and he was relieved Gon couldn’t see it. “No. I just don’t… want… to…” He cut off, unable to come up with an excuse. Yeah, he was pretty much screwed.

“You don’t wanna what?” Gon asked.

Killua decided his best bet was to remain silent. And it worked for about thirty minutes. He was comfortable, he was riding the horse somewhat normally, he didn’t have to hold Gon in the process, and Gon wasn’t asking questions. And then they entered the mountain path where they had to go back down the mountain and the path was, like, two times steeper.

“Here the path is much rougher so you’ll want to make sure you have a good grip on the horse and your partner,” she said, clearly directing the last part at Killua.

He didn’t even try to disguise his groan. “Come on, Killua. It’ll only be for a little while and then you can go back to sitting like a psychopath again,” Gon teased.

Killua turned around and loosely wrapped his arms around Gon’s torso. “Happy?” he asked.

“Yep!” Gon answered. The first part of the path was fine. It was rougher and if he was being honest, he probably would’ve fallen off if he hadn’t been holding Gon. It was when they came to the bridge that Killua began to feel weary. It was one of those old rope bridges suspended over a cliff that you only saw in movies. Killua definitely wasn’t scared of the bridge and the cliff. He was scared of the added weight of the horses going over the bridge and the fact that there were a few gaps.

He slowly tightened his arms around Gon, hoping the other boy wouldn’t notice. He did. “You scared?” Gon asked, but he didn’t sound like he was teasing.

“No,” Killua lied, his cheeks turning red.

“Just hold me tighter and you won’t have to worry about falling,” Gon coaxed.

Killua felt his cheeks flare up at Gon’s word choice. Still, it didn’t stop him from sitting closer to Gon and wrapping his arms tightly around him. The first half of the bridge wasn’t bad. It swayed a little and sunk slightly with the horses weight but it wasn’t that bad. The middle of the bridge was a different story. Killua could tell Gon and the horse were starting to get as nervous as him. The ropes on the bridge made a creaky noise almost like they would break and the bridge swayed more than at the beginning. It was a good thing animals loved Gon because if they didn’t, Killua had a feeling this horse would’ve run off the bridge faster than a cheetah. With Gon’s coaxing and moving slowly over the bridge, they made it, but it was clear that they were not supposed to bring horses on that thing. And if they weren’t in as big of a hurry, they might’ve gone around. But that would’ve added at least another day to their trip and that wasn’t something they could afford.

It was when they were more relaxed that Killua realized something he probably should’ve realized two hours ago. “Gon, are you wearing my shirt?” he asked incredulously. It was definitely the same pale blue tank top he wore at Greed Island.

“No!” Gon said too quickly. When Killua tightened his arms painfully around Gon, he laughed sheepishly. “Maybe?”

Killua frowned. “Why are you wearing my shirt?”

“Cause it’s allowed in NGL and I wanted to wear your shirt,” Gon said, sounding slightly flustered. “Is that not okay?”

Killua sighed. “No, it’s fine. You can wear it. But I like that shirt so you better give it back when you’re done wearing it.”

“I will. But maybe you can wear one of mine!” Gon suggested.

Killua immediately shut that idea down. “Nope. Not happening.”

“Why not?”

“Cause…” Killua fought to think of an explanation. “We’re different sizes!” he finally concluded. Which was true as far as pants went. Killua did wear a size bigger in pants. But as for shirts, they were the same size. Hopefully Gon didn’t realize this.

“We wear the same size shirt,” Gon pointed out slowly.

“Do we?” Killua asked, pretending like he didn’t already know this.

“Yeah. This tank top fits me just as perfectly as it fits you,” Gon said.

“Oh, I see,” Killua said. He tried not to let his thoughts dwell on the fact that Gon was wearing his tank top. His clothes! He sighed. It was at this moment that he realized he was turning into a gay disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As I said, I already posted this fanfiction on Wattpad, so if you see it there, don't worry, that's also me.


End file.
